The present invention relates to an improved dental instrument and more particularly to an improved configuration toothbrush and tongue groomer which is formed in the handle portion of the toothbrush and is adapted to safely and effectively massage and remove coating from the tongue surface. The configuration and structure of the joining portion between the handle and the head of the brush adapts the novel appliance for increased maneuverability to fit the head of the brush into normally difficult areas of the mouth to reach, and to allow the brush to be used with a minimum of displacement of the cheeks during brushing. The improved structural configuration and differing stiffness of certain bristle tufts adapt the present invention to be used with conventionally recognized brushing techniques to offer increased brushing action efficiency.
Disclosure Document No. 087,045 filed Jan. 4, 1980 is referred to herein, and a request is hereby made that it be incorporated into this application.